Blood is subjected to various tests in connection with medical analyses. A widely practiced test used to monitor and treat diabetes is the determination of glucose levels in blood. Diabetic patients test their blood glucose levels on a frequent basis in order to monitor such levels.
To obtain blood for a glucose test, patients typically use a lancet having a needle which punctures the skin and thereby draws blood for the test. Typically, lancets are used in conjunction with a lancing device which propels a lancet toward the skin of a patient using a spring system. When the lancing device launches the lancet, the needle of the lancet is pushed forward through an exit hole located at the end of the lancing device and into the skin of the patient. The material forming the exit hole typically has a thickness of at least 1 mm, and lancet needles typically have a length of about 3 mm in order to be able to pass through the exit hole and puncture the skin of the patient. In view of this needle length, current lancet needles are generally in the range of 21-33 gauge. The substantial thickness and length of current lancet needles can be intimidating to users, and particularly to children.
When puncturing the skin of patient, a lancet can inflict pain. The amount of pain from a lancet puncture generally correlates with the size of the wound inflicted by the lancet, as well as with the location of the wound. Small lancet wounds may not provide enough blood for a sample, while large wounds may produce considerable pain and heal slowly.
Current lancets are typically provided with a cap having a single compartment that fits onto the lancet in order to cover the needle of the lancet both prior to and following use. However, a patient cannot tell whether a covered needle has been used without removing the cap and viewing the needle. A visual inspection of the needle may not be conclusive, and may lead a patient in some cases to reuse a non-sterile needle.